


Touch Averse

by raidbossmadi



Series: Twins one-shots [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Troy's an angry boi, fancy parties aren't his thing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidbossmadi/pseuds/raidbossmadi
Summary: Troy doesn't want  to be here, he hates being fake, and dammit why won't people stop touching him.
Series: Twins one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566520
Kudos: 20
Collections: People Like Us





	Touch Averse

Troy didn’t want to be here, Tyreen was the one who liked the social events. He much preferred an evening in with his editing software and footage but Tyreen had insisted he come and mingle with the leaders of the planet they were currently in the process of taking over. He was even more annoyed that she hadn’t let him wear something comfortable instead insisting he wear a tux that due to his dislike of polite company had yet to be properly fitted and pressed on his implant uncomfortably, however unlike his sleeve which he’d ripped through to make room for his prosthetic he couldn’t just rip the back of a tux off. 

It didn’t help either that these high society types were way more touchy than he liked they kept putting their arms around his shoulders to try and tell him why they were better than the last guy who’d done the same thing to him not five minutes earlier. C.H.4.7 had been accidentally activated at least five times this evening already before Troy finally snapped and pulled a wire loose, he could fix it later. 

He couldn't care less about the political schemes of these people, these sheep, he was just here to make his sister look good. And sometimes making his sister look good meant tearing his arm apart so that he could have one moment of goddamn peace in the corner of the room before he was beckoned back by Tyreen to pretend like he cared about what pretentious asshole number five thought of pretentious asshole number three. 

Troy’s spinal implant had two distinct functions, the first of those being allowing him to use his prosthetic arm, the second was to keep his actual spine aligned properly. Needless to say, neither of these functions were particularly fun to have interrupted by someone pinching the wires that ran from the connector attached to his skull down to the first artificial vertebra, a feeling not far from sticking a fork in an electrical socket running down his spine. His jaw clenched as he turned to see yet another of the suited men drawing his hand back and looking at him with abject curiosity. 

“Do you poke every neural connector you see or am I just that special.” Troy asked through gritted teeth, he’d reached the end of his rope. 

“N-no…. I just…can’t say I’ve seen one like that before.” The man stuttered clearly sensing Troy’s agitation, but Troy wasn’t going to let this one get away. If people could keep touching him without concern for his comfort he was going to do the same. 

“Troy!” Tyreen protested as she watched her twin turn and grab the man with his prosthetic fingers pressing on the upper part of the man’s neck. 

“Doesn’t feel great does it.” Troy hissed into his captives ear. He knew with the right amount of force he could easily crush the man’s spine under his fingers like the cockroach the other man was. He didn’t want to go that far, not this time he just wanted to inflict the same kind of pain he had felt to the person responsible for it. His whole life he’d been pathetic and weak and to some degree he still was, but he was not just going to stand here and let himself be pushed beyond his limits anymore. 

Tyreen had slid in between the two men her hands pressing on her brothers abdomen trying to get him out of arm's reach but of course his prosthetic was stupidly long. “Troy, stop it! Let him go and you can go back up to the ship ok?” 

Troy’s eyes flicked from his captive to his sister and he blinked a few times seeing the desperation in her eyes, she had never seen him hop to violence so suddenly and he assumed that she was only getting involved because at the end of the night she planned to drain all these annoying fucks and he was getting in the way of her meal. The promise that he could go back to the ship and get away from all this was enough to ebb his anger as that was really all he wanted. 

“Yeah ok Ty. I’ll let this one off with a warning.” He agreed dropping the man. “See ya later losers, I’d say I enjoyed the company but…” he turned toward the exit and began walking away. “Y’all really need to work on the whole look but don’t touch thing.”


End file.
